Father and Daughter bonding
by GeeGeeCullen16
Summary: Edward takes Renesmee out for a day to bond with her. How will it turn out? R&R pleaseee!
1. IceCream Parlour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :] It all belongs to Stepehenie Meyer, not me x**

**A/N:** Hello J This story is about Renesmee and Edward bonding because I feel they don't bond too much. Renesmee's life is all about Jake and Bella in the book and I thought that it's not fair if Edward isn't as big a part as they are so I made this J ENJOY!! Review pleaasee?

PS. Edward can't read Nessies mind in this story :]

**RENESMEE POV**

I opened my eyes, my room was filled with sunshine. I loved my little cottage room, it was so light and open. Just like Grandma and Grandpa's house. Grandma designed it when I was a little baby. I am technically six years old but I appear at least fifteen and I have the mind of a fifteen year old. "Renesmee!" My mother called. I got up from my bed and walked to my parents' room. "Yes?" Daddy was pretending to snore and Mommy was just smiling at him. I walked over to my Dad and poked his nose, his eyes opened quickly and before I knew it he had me on his lap. "How would you like to spend the day with your loving father?" he asked me. I looked at my mom pleadingly, she rolled her eyes at me and then nodded encouragingly. I sighed and said "Alright."

"Great!" Dad said happily. I jumped off his lap.

"I'll go change," I said running to my room. Oh dear. My father wasn't my favorite person in the world, I know it sounds horrible but _Jake_ is my favorite person in the world. Followed by my mom and _then_ my dad. I was glad that he couldn't read my mind, he'd get hurt if he knew this. I changed into a small pink sundress and put my D&G sunglasses on my head. I combed my bronze ringlets which I had inherited from my dad. I was a bit taller than my mom, about up to Jake's shoulder. Auntie Alice had given me my dress for my birthday, she loved to shop and I guess she rubbed off on me. My mother used to hate shopping until she became a vampire, after that she spent too much time with Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose. They're all the best of friends even though Auntie Rose used to hate mom. I walked to the silver Volvo, my dad was already in the drivers seat. I climbed into the car and waved goodbye to my mom as we rode off. "Ness?" he asked.

"Yeah, dad?"

"You don't really want to be here, do you?" I looked at him, his eyes were full of sadness and I didn't want him to be sad, of course I didn't. "Not the _best_ place to be but it's good for me," I answered. His eyes lit up slightly but not completely. My dad was seventeen and really good-looking. I don't know if he was cool. I guess I'm about to find out. My friends from school had a crush on my dad which I find revolting. My moms friends had crushes on him too apparently, but he didn't find one of them the least bit interesting.

Dad pulled up in front of the Ice-Cream parlour. One of my favorite places in town, I guess he knew this. I always come here with Uncle Emmett, I enjoyed watching other people watch him stuff ten gallons of Ice-Cream down his throat. It was fascinating. "Aw, thanks Dad. I'm really in the mood for some Ice-Cream." He smiled at me showing his gleaming teeth. I smiled back showing my own pearly whites. We got out of the car and entered the Ice-Cream parlour. I heard women gasp and boys wolf-whistled at me. The women gasping looked old enough to be dads grandmas. When Dad and I were out together, we claimed to be brother and sister because nobody could deny the resemblance. I rolled my eyes at the boys and walked to the counter. The boy there took one look at me and almost fell over. "H-Hello there. H-How c-can I h-help y-y-you?" he asked.

"I'll have a banana split please." I smiled at him, my teeth seemed to almost blind him. "S-Sure," he stuttered. I took a seat and my dad waited at the counter. A smug looking boy sauntered over to me. He looked like the popular type of boy who had every girl at his feet. But not me, I had my Jake. "Hey, babe. I was wonderin', if you'd like to go out tonight?" he said to me. I looked at my Dad, his face was calm but his eyes were fuming. "In your dreams," I snorted. "What's wrong, babe? Cummon' have some fun tonight. You look like you need some beer down you."

"Gosh, just get it in your head! I. Am. Not. Interested. 'Kay?" He looked me up and down, spat in my direction and walked away. Dad walked up to him and shouted "How dare you!? You disgusting excuse for a boy!"

"You want a piece of me!?" the boy challenged. I knew that my dad would crush him. Literally. So I stood between the two of them and looked at my dad. "Don't do it d- I mean bro," I corrected myself. He glared daggers at the boy who backed away and ran out. He picked up my Ice-Cream cone and gave it to me, we walked out to the car. Dad looked livid. He slammed the door as he got in but not enough to break it. I climbed in and looked at him, his head was resting on the steering wheel and his hands were fist at his sides. "Dad, calm down."

"Calm down!? How do you expect me to calm down!?" he shouted. I jerked back in terror. His eyes were frozen gold and menacing. He looked at my expression and faced away quickly. "I'm sorry, Nessie. It's just, you know how over-protective I am," he apologised looking back at me. His eyes had almost returned to their normal liquid gold and they were no longer menacing. "S'ok, Dad. Cummon', just forget it happened." He smiled at me and started up the car. He hummed to a familiar song playing in his stereo. It was familiar but I just couldn't remember where I'd heard it before. "Dad?" He looked at me waiting for my question. "What song is this? It's familiar." I asked. He chuckled and looked back at the road. "It's your mothers lullaby. I composed it myself, I used to play it to get you to sleep sometimes. I wrote it when your mother and I had just fallen in love," he smiled not taking his eyes off the road. Whenever he talked about mom his eyes were filled with love and adoration. The same way Jake looked like when he was with me, except Dad's eyes were filled with _more_ adoration. I didn't even think that was possible when Jake loved me so much! "It's beautiful, Dad." He smiled at me and continued driving.

"Thank you, sweetie." I smiled at him. Maybe Dad isn't so bad, maybe I love him the same as mom. But not more than Jake. "Where are we going next?" I asked. Dad tapped his nose and winked. I hated not knowing things! The lullaby finished and Clair de lune started to play, I hummed to it because I knew the tune so well. I looked at the album name on the stereo and it said 'Bella&Edward.. Eternal Love' "Aww," I said putting one hand on my heart.

"What?" Dad asked. Then he saw me looking at the stereo, he chuckled softly. He pulled up in front of the mall. Dad. And me? At the mall? Together? How could that _possibly_ work out!?

**A/N: I'll do my best to upload the next chapter **_**soon**_**. Cross your fingers!! Please continue to come back and check if the next chapter is up, I may update later or maybe tomorrow. Please, please review!**

**Tah,**

**GeeGeeCullen16**


	2. Mall with Dad

**A/N:**** Hellooo! I managed to update really quickly! Please enjoy and review!**

"Dad, why are we here?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, I just need to pick up a CD and then we can leave," he replied. Whew.

"Really?" I faked a frown, trying not to look relieved.

"Of course not, I'm taking you shopping." I _really_ frowned this time. Shoot! I hadn't a clue wether Dad was a good shopping partner, but I was pretty sure he wasn't. I walked gradually to the entrance of the mall. "Come on, Ness!" Dad called. I straightened my back a little and walked to him. Gasps and mutters surrounded me. I just sighed. I was used to it, what these people didn't know was that we could hear them perfectly clearly. I entered Accessoriez and the woman at the counters eyes bulged as she saw my Dad. Yeuk. I walked over to the sunglasses and took my time inspecting them. I needed a new pair for the summer. Summer had only just begun. "Would you like some help?" the woman from the counter asked. I looked at her. She was smiling at my Dad and trying her best to make herself look pretty without making it obvious. Dad was looking at the music shop. I sighed and said "No thank you, I'm fine." She looked back at me and looked jealous. Yes, I'm pretty just get over it. "Oh but are you sure?" she said eagerly. I nodded and tried on a pair of sunglasses.

"Surely there's something I can do to help!" She shot glances at my Dad frequently. "No, there really isn't. I'm honestly fine," I said getting a bit irritated.

"Are you sure!?" she asked yet again. I sighed and put the glasses down.

"Yes!" I almost shouted hurrying through the door. Dad was right by my side looking at me confusingly. "She was getting irritating," I told him.

"Yes I know, but weren't you going to get a pair of glasses?" he asked. I shook my head and scanned through the shops looking for a good one. I chose Abercrombie & Fitch. The shop was pretty empty apart from one or two people. That's because most people weren't in the mall in Summer. They'd be at the beach or off on holiday. I quickly scanned the shop for any females. I found one but she was an elderly lady just shopping. I was glad. I didn't want any more disturbances. I walked over to a rack and looked through some t-shirts. I picked out a nice pink one tee. "I'll just try this on," I told my Dad. He nodded and sat on a chair. I went into the changing room and put the shirt on. It looked fabulous on me. Just perfect. I quickly changed out of it and went to the counter. My Dad already had his wallet out. He payed for it and insisted on carrying the bag. "Don't worry Ness, it's not like I'm going to get tired." I laughed at that and walked out. He kept shooting glances at the music shop. I sighed and walked into it, when I looked at him he was grinning. "I'm just going to look around, okay?" he said. I nodded and went to look around myself. I flicked through some CD's. To be honest I was a little bored. I heard mutters behind my back from some girls. "She's such a show-off," one of them said. There were three of them. "I know, I mean D&G?" the other one muttered.

"Obviously a snob," the other one agreed. I turned around and walked over to them. They were dressed simply in jeans and t-shirts. "Do you have something to tell me?" I asked.

"Actually, yeah!" The tallest one said. I glared at her and she backed away timidly. "Nice glasses," she whimpered and ran off with the other two at her flanks. I laughed to myself and turned around to find my Dad right behind me. "How long have you been there?" I asked anxiously.

"Long enough," he said smiling slightly. "You really shouldn't frighten people like that, you know."

"They were gossiping!" I told him. He nodded. He must have read their minds.

"Well, let's go," I said tugging him out the door. He had a plastic bag in his hand with the music shops name labelled on it. "What CD did you buy?" I asked him. "Paramore." He smiled at me and we went on shopping. I bought some new summer flip-flops with daisies on them, a pair of skinny jeans and a red tank top with a flower travelling on the side of it. Amazingly, Dad was a pretty good shopping partner. He didn't bother me or protest if something I bought was too expensive. He only bought a pair of khaki pants. We chatted about the most random things as we drove to the next secret place…

**A/N: ****Ooh, cliff hanger!! Not a very supense-y cliff hanger but a cliff hanger anyway. What could be the next secret place? Please review! Outfits are on my profile! x**


	3. Beach and then Home

**A/N:**** Hello! I update quickly! LOL. So here's the next chapter, sadly the story ends on this chapter. Please look out for my next story which will be about Bella and Rosalie :] Thanks and Review please!**

It was about six in the evening. I wondered where we were going next. "Dad, please tell me!" I pleaded.

"Don't worry, we're almost there. You'll find out soon."

"Oh but-"

"Shush, Nessie," he cut me off. I crossed my arms and pouted. I sank further into my seat and Dad looked at me. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, stop pouting and straighten up. Will you be patient?!" he scolded me. I did as I was told but my eyebrows still formed an almost v shape, of course there was a break in the middle. I didn't have a uni-brow! My frown lingered on my face. "I'm sorry, Nessie. I promise, your impatience will come to an end soon," Dad apologised. My frown softened slightly and then vanished completely. "I'm sorry, Dad. It's just.. The suspense is killing me!"

"I know, I know," he smiled. "Look over there." I stretched my neck to see what he was talking about. I saw an exquisite beach and a picturesque sun-set. I gasped and as soon as he pulled up I climbed out and sprinted to the sand. I kicked off my shoes and let the sand seep between my toes. The light breeze whipped through my bronze locks and I took a deep breath. Mouthwatering smells entered my nostrils and caused a slight smile to appear on my face. "I'm guessing you like it," Dad said surprising me. I turned around, he was sitting on the sand watching me take it all in. "You guessed correctly. It's _beautiful_," I smiled walking next to him. He laid a small rug on the sand for me to sit on. I perched myself onto the rug and looked at the sunset. "You are a vision of beauty, you know," Dad told me. I blushed a deep pink. "Just like your mother," he laughed. He had told me this before, when my mother was human, she would always blush. Just like me. "Thank you," I said referring to the compliment. "Y'know, _everybody_ tells me I look just like you," I went on.

"Yes, I know. You do."

"Haha. I know that too," I laughed.

"But you have your mothers eyes. They're the most beautiful things in the world, apart from your mother herself," Dad smiled. There it was again. The love-filled eyes. "You really love her," I said.

"Very much. More than anybody has _ever_ loved anyone. She always insists she loves me more but I just can't agree with her. When I fell for her, it's like I was alive again. Like my heart was actually there, skipping beats like your mothers used to," Dad told me. I listened to every word and tears crept into my eyes, threatening to spill. They were tears of happiness. My parents' story was the most amazing thing ever, the best story to listen to. I clutched the golden locket around my neck and closed my eyes in an effort to make the tears disappear. It worked. A smile replaced the tears and when I opened my eyes, Dad was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"You like listening to our story don't you?"

"Of _course!_ Who wouldn't? Dad, you and mum's story is the _best_ story somebody could _ever_ listen to!" I exclaimed. He smiled at me and looked up at the amber sky. The sun was just peeping over the horizon and the sky was beautiful. Further out, the sky was turning a shade of purple and right above the middle of the ocean, the amber and the purple combined. "Are you ready to leave?" My father asked me.

"Not really, but I suppose we have to. Mom will be waiting," I said getting up. He took the rug and pulled himself up. I scurried over to get my shoes and darted to the car. Dad was already in the drivers seat. Show-off vampire. I chuckled at the thought and he looked at me. His look showed he was puzzled. "Don't worry," I smiled and we sped off down the road. My father was an amazing man, I really didn't deserve such a kind father. I idolised him now, I loved him heaps and heaps. My mom and him were now definitely equal and since they are my parents. I decided to make them equal to Jake too. We smiled as we sped off, time to go home.

-------------------------------------The End-----------------------------------------------

**A/N:**** Well, did you enjoy it? Please review and tell me what you think!! **

**Thanks for reading it!**

**GeeGeeCullen16 xox**


End file.
